


A night at the diner

by MadameMeduse



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: 12 Paws Diner because everybody loves wolves, 24 Hours Diner, A lot of Witcher characters are mentioned and might play a role, Bonding over food, Former Cop Geralt, Found Family, I never wanted to write a modern AU with coffee, Jaskier is a genius and an idiot, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, Low Self Esteem, M/M, Meet-Cute, Men in aprons, Modern AU, Pancakes, Professor Jaskier | Dandelion, Scars, Started as a TwitFic, but here I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMeduse/pseuds/MadameMeduse
Summary: Geralt loves to work the night shift at the 24 hours diner he runs with his brothers. But then, a certain blue-eyed professor with a lute case stumbles through the door and turns out to be trouble. And more.A little TwitFic I wrote brought to you :) Please enjoy and have a decent cup of coffee while reading.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 148





	A night at the diner

Geralt loved working the night shift at "12 Paws" diner. Sure, weekends could be rough, but most of the tipsy nightcrawlers that stumbled over the threshold were decent people who just needed a coffee, a snack, or an encouraging talk about life in general or love in particular.

So he didn't look up at first when the doorbell rang and insecure steps approached him. He read Vesemir's message first. His adopted father always texted him when Ciri finally slept, because he knew Geralt would feel uneasy if he didn't.

"Someone's after me!", a low voice whispered.

Geralt's head snapped up. He was immediately alert. It wasn't the first time a person had rushed in to ask for help. The voice belonged to a young guy. Striking blue eyes were filled with panic. Geralt shoved his phone into the man's hand.

"Get in the bathroom. Call the cops."

The young guy obeyed and disappeared behind the door. A guitar case bobbed on his slender back. Geralt exhaled and reached under the counter. The hilt of the baseball bat was smooth from frequent usage. The doorbell rang again as two men entered the "12 Paws" and looked around.

"Can I help you?", Geralt growled. There was no need to stare threateningly because people immediately had respect when they looked at him. The white hair, the scars, the eyes. He was a freak. Most of the time, he was alright with it. It only pained him when he felt alone.

The men turned to look at him. Both were dressed unsuspiciously - Geralt couldn't see the bulges hidden firearms would produce. Their faces were cold, calculating as they exchanged a glance. Geralt knew they were considering if they should team up against him. No normal thugs.

But they were smart enough to identify him as the threat that he was. His broad frame and heavily muscled arms gave it away. A very helpful look during nightshifts.

"No, thanks." One of the men rose his hands in defense, faking a smile. "Just looking for a friend. G'night, sir."

Geralt nodded grimly, baseball bat still resting on his shoulder. He stayed like this even after the men had left and only relaxed when flashing blue lights reflected on the clean black and white tiles of the floor. Baseball bat stored away, he opened the door for the two officers. He recognized them and stifled a groan.

"Now, now, Rivia." One of the officers grinned acidly. The other one tried to avoid his cool gaze. "Always in trouble."

"Victim is in the bathroom", Geralt replied calmly and stepped back to let them in. "Got camera footage for you."

He waited patiently and poured himself an Americano, listening to the faint knock on the bathroom door and the muffled voices. After a while, the three men returned together. Geralt noticed how tightly the brunette man hugged his oddly shaped guitar case and furrowed his brow.

"Thank you, officers, there's really no need to drive me home", the young man said and showed a radiant, yet wobbly smile. The policemen stayed unimpressed.

"If you remember anything else, please report to the harbor station, Professor Pankratz. - Rivia, send us the video."

"I will." Geralt ignored the open impoliteness and refused to take the bait. "I will testify if needed."

Professor (?) Pankratz chuckled nervously.

"Eh, no harm was done, really. No reason to make a fuss."

Geralt quirked a brow at that.

"Need a coffee, Professor?", he asked.

"Yes, please." Professor Pankratz smiled again. He was a bit older than Geralt had expected at first sight. The small lines in the corner of his eyes gave it away. He wore an expensive but worn-out dark blue jacket that matched the hue of his irises. His beard and half-length hair were brunette and freshly cut. The subtle scent of shampoo and beard oil hit Geralt's nostrils.

"Night", the leading police officer sneered and left the diner with his colleague, shoulders stiff and pure disgust on his face.

"Hu", Professor Pankratz said. "They hate you."

Geralt just shrugged. He didn't care about what they thought of him.

"You aren't a secret mob boss, I hope?", the visitor enquired. Geralt nearly spilled coffee over his hand.

"No", he rasped gruffly and added foam to the cup. "Are you a real professor? You were quite nervous."

The man chuckled and extended an elegant, ink-stained hand.

"Julian Alfred Pankratz, professor for medieval and early modern age studies. And you are?"

"Geralt Rivia." He shoved the coffee cup in Julian's hand. "Hungry?"

"Like a wolf." The young man ignored Geralt's harshness.

"What's in that case, professor?" Geralt checked the fridge for the rest of the pancake dough and fresh berries.

"Please call me Jaskier. It's a lute. Very old and rare. I think it might be the reason they were after me tonight."

"Did you tell my coll - the cops about it?"

Jaskier proved to be an attentive man. The corners of his sensual mouth twitched.

"Colleagues? You're an ex-cop?"

Geralt just hummed and retreated to the open kitchen area. He observed how Jaskier sipped his coffee and patted the lute case that stood on the chair next to him.

That man was ridiculously handsome, Geralt thought. He poured the dough into the pan and cringed as a drop of hot oil splashed on his hand.

"And you work here now?" Jaskier proved to be persistent, as well. "I always drop by in the morning, before the lectures. There's always another guy here. Dark hair, very nice and gentle. The perfect person to care for the early bards."

"That's Eskel, my brother. He works the morning shifts." Geralt noticed that Jaskier hadn't mentioned the scars that marked Eskel's face. He smiled - and stopped short. "Bards?"

Jaskier laughed softly. Geralt's stomach did a little flip, just like the pancake.

"A silly joke, sorry. I am a musician in my free time. A modern bard with a taste for ancient instruments."

"And these instruments get you in trouble, Jaskier?"

It felt nice to say the name.

"Well, I wouldn't call it trouble. Just an unfortunate turn of events." Jaskier's hand slid into his pocket. He pulled out Geralt's phone and put it on the counter. "And you turned out to be my hero. - By the way, is your brother single? My flatmate Shani has a crush on him."

Geralt snorted in amusement.

"Are you trying to distract me with this little story?"

"No! Shani has been mooning over him for weeks. Apparently, he arranged the cacao beans on her death by chocolate brownie in heart shape. She talked about it a lot. But she's terribly shy."

"And you don't have a shy bone in your body, professor." Geralt smiled again. The whole situation was a bit bizarre, but he liked it. "Now, tell me. What is the secret of that lute? Syrup or powdered sugar?"

Jaskier shrugged and grinned boyishly. His eyes widened at the sight of the stack of pancakes Geralt had prepared for him, topped with blackberries.

"Powdered sugar, please. - Will you arrest me if I tell you the truth?"

"Ex-Cop", Geralt reminded him gently and returned to the counter, putting the plate down in front of his nightly visitor. "Try me."

"Why ex-cop?" Jaskier took up a fork from the cutlery basket and threw himself into devouring his food. Soon, powdered sugar adorned his dark beard and Geralt fought the urge to wipe it away. "I mean, you look like a decent guy."

"Jaskier. The lute? Don't need trouble here."

"Alright." The professor, self-proclaimed bard and pancake lover sighed deeply. "I think I owe you. There's this man. Valdo Marx. May he be struck down with apoplexy and die. He's old money and a collector of historical musical instruments. We don't get along very well."

Geralt's eyes narrowed suspiciously

"Is this his lute? If that's the case, you might consider shutting up and calling your lawyer. By the way, where's your cell?"

Jaskier used his fork to draw complicated patterns into the air.

"Got none. Lost three last year. It's lute."

"And?" Geralt felt a headache growing behind his forehead.

"The pancakes are fantastic." Jaskier winked at him and it was adorable and annoying at the same time. "So, is your brother Eskel single?"

"Jaskier!" 

"I like it how you say my name, Geralt!"

"Are you flirting?"

"Maybe. But maybe I am a bit embarrassed about my own dumbness. See, I met Marx two days ago at a collectors' meeting. He is a man who hides his treasures. I am a man who loves to show their beauty to the world. So I brought my lute, got drunk, and - presented Valdo with her."

"Her?" Geralt blinked. His brain tried to process the information. "Who?"

"The lute! Her name is Essi." Jaskier's slender hand caressed the lute case again. "Anyway, I know that the transaction was invalid because I was drunk. Valdo knows, too. But he refused to return her to me."

"I am not sure I want to hear the rest of the story", Geralt grumbled. "You stole it back? Trespassed? What were you thinking? He sent two men after you. Is he dangerous?"

"I don't know. But they gave me quite the fright."

"Lawyer", Geralt mumbled. "You need one."

"Yeah, I know. I'm an idiot." Jaskier sighed and grimaced at the taste of his cold coffee. "I will call my friend Yenn tomorrow. She's a veritable bloodhound. At least Essi is back in my arms."

"And you made me a confidant. Don't like that." Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great."

"Can you forgive me?" Jaskier pouted quite impressively. "I always get very passionate when it comes to my belongings."

"You should be less passionate about alcohol, though", Geralt advice drily and poured them another coffee. "How can someone so literate be so careless?"

He noticed how Jaskier's face fell and had to admit he didn't like it. The bright blue eyes were hazed over by regrets now.

"Sorry", the professor mumbled. "Shouldn't bother you with my problems or flaws."

Geralt shrugged.

"I work night shifts in a 24 hours diner. I can handle it."

"Part of your job description, he?" The ironic spark returned into Jaskier's eyes. "Scrubbing cups and asking if your customers had a rough day? Kind of a film noir classic."

"Serving criminals?"

"Ouch." Jaskier pressed a hand on his heart. "Are you trying to hurt my feelings?"

"That would be bad for the business", Geralt shot back a little bit too gruffly. He was sure that his handsome customer was flirting. It was unsettling. He knew how he looked. Maybe Jaskier was mocking him secretly with his blatant advances? "Shall I call you a cab? It's late."

"I'm not tired." Jaskier took another sip of coffee. A small smile played on his lips. "And the company is great."

Geralt busied himself with cleaning the counter - again. 

"Can I ask you a personal question, Geralt?"

"Depends on the question."

"Who's the girl on your phone screen?"

Geralt exhaled. That was safe ground, thank the gods.

"She's my daughter." He knew his face was soft when he talked about Ciri. "A great kid. I do the night shifts to be there when she wakes up."

"I see." Jaskier looked disappointed and Geralt felt a hint of panic.

"I am her adoptive father", Geralt explained slowly. He wasn't sure why he needed Jaskier to know he wasn't in a relationship. Why he gave away such a piece of personal information. Maybe he still hoped that -. "We live at my father's house. He's there during the nights."

Jaskier nodded solemnly.

"You're a blessed man, to have such a loving family."

"Do you have a family?"

"No." It was an extremely short answer for a man with such a love for bloomy words. Geralt flinched at his own lack of distance.

"Sorry."

Jaskier shrugged.

"I have Shani."

"The lady with the crush?" Geralt tried to make amends.

"So you do listen to my blabbering?" Jaskier grinned again. "Yes, that's her. She's a surgeon. But just as underpaid as I am."

"Hm." Geralt decided to enquire further. He loved his brother dearly. But he knew that Eskel was very aware of how he looked and that he refused to believe that someone would be interested in him. It was something they had in common.

"Is that an 'Eskel is single'-hum?", Jaskier asked cheerfully. "One hum for Yes, two for No?" 

Geralt laughed out loud. If felt good.

"You're unbelievable." 

"I know." Jaskier waggled his eyebrows and finished his second coffee. "Well, I think I really need to leave. Shani will miss me by now. But it's better to be late than to arrive in a patrol car. She's a bit afraid of cops."

"Oh." Geralt bit his lip. "Then -."

Jaskier moaned in despair.

"Don't tell me your brother is an ex-cop, too." He searched Geralt's face for an answer and found it. "Blimey. But I'll put in a good word in for both of you."

"You seem to be quite sure we're nice guys." It warmed Geralt's heart. "You don't know me."

Jaskier used his hands to count.

"One: you saved me. Two: you make excellent pancakes. Three: you adore your daughter. Four: you don't judge me because I am a lute-loving idiot. Five: Did I mention the pancakes?"

"You did. But I will let it go for now. I will call you a cab."

"Thanks." Jaskier's smile was like the sun. But then he hesitated visibly. "When we meet again, will you tell me why you aren't a cop anymore?"

Geralt's chest constricted. What should he tell him? Maybe Jaskier's smiled wouldn't be this radiant after he had learned the truth.

That he and Eskel had testified against colleagues who had accepted bribes? Men who had lost their jobs because of them? Most people thought they had done the right thing. But others had blown up Eskel's car, leaving him and Geralt with both visible and invisible scars.

Maybe Jaskier was the type of person who thought corruption wasn't that bad. Geralt scratched his neck, suddenly very nervous. But the look on Jaskier's face told him that the man waited for an answer.

"It's not a pleasant story", he admitted silently. "You won't like it."

"Well, life, in general, isn't pleasant", Jaskier retorted. He searched his pockets for small change. His face was calm but his eyes still friendly. Geralt recognized hidden depths in them. His stomach surged again. "But let's leave it at that. I don't need an answer right now."

When Jaskier extended a banknote, Geralt waved it off.

"It's on the house." He cleared his throat. "You sound like - you would like to meet again."

Jaskier laughed and looked down. One strand of dark hair fell into his forehead.

"Well, I know where you work. And I have programmed my office's landline into your phone."

Geralt's jaw dropped. He always thought there was nothing in this world that could surprise him anymore.

"Why?"

Jaskier brushed the lock away with a saucy grin. He took up the lute case.

"I am a sucker for men in white aprons."

Geralt coughed and finally called the cab. He watched how Jaskier dipped his finger into the rest of the powdered sugar on his plate and licked it. That man was going to be his ruin. But maybe, he thought as he watched Jaskier wave back at him as he left, it was time to take a risk.


End file.
